


Upbringing

by Gyakuten



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyakuten/pseuds/Gyakuten
Summary: The light that never went out. A poem about Maki's childhood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Upbringing

Do you remember the day

The sun shone down

On the first piano

That kissed your

Fingertips?

And later that night

You softly laughed

And softly wept

Because its voice

Was always there

For you

Do you remember the day

The cold bore down

On the hospital wing

That scolded your

Slow footsteps?

And later that night

You worriedly tossed

And worriedly turned

Because that hand

Weighed down on

Your shoulder

Do you remember the day

The ink dripped down

From the three digits

That praised your

Big brain?

And later that night

You proudly smiled

And proudly slept

Because that face

Said you could do

Anything

Do you remember the day

The sun shone down

On the first piano

That never met your

Fingertips?

And later that night

You couldn't read

And couldn't write

Because its voice

Was now a stranger

To you

Do you remember the day

The heat bore down

On the crowded classroom

That ignored your

Slow footsteps?

And later that night

You cried

And cried

Because those hands

Picked at the weight on

Your shoulders

Do you remember the day

The ink dripped down

From the three desks

That mocked your

Big brain?

And later that night

You distantly wished

And distantly hugged

Because that star's place

Was just like yours — far from

Anything

I remember

I remember that night

And our hug

I remember that night I wished

I could have given you

All the light I had

I remember that night you wished

For friends you hadn't met

But already loved

And I remember that night, I was moved

To start aligning with the others

So we could light up

That future for you

But please, please wait

Because this must happen

In just the right time

And just the right way —

Like the last kiss of a piano song

Or the kind praise of a report card

Or a doting face saying good night

When no one else will


End file.
